


Dance With Me

by teatearsandbbc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatearsandbbc/pseuds/teatearsandbbc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dancing with Dean, Castiel swears he has found his new heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

“Dance with me?”

Cas looks up from his book to see Dean standing in front of him, hand outstretched and a smile playing around his lips.  He feels his own lips curve up in response as he carefully marks his page and looks up at the hunter.

“And what would I want to do that for?” he responds, a lilt in his voice.

“Because I’m an excellent dancer,” Dean quips and Cas gives in.  He sets his book aside and stands.  Dean’s hand is still outstretched and the angel takes it, allowing Dean to pull him close.  The hunter is wearing a soft grey t-shirt and perfectly worn blue jeans hanging over bare feet.  This is how Cas loves him best.  No armor, no many layers and emotional distance protecting him from the horrors he lives.  Dean has learned how to put that aside.  It took a long time, but he’s learned to be soft and vulnerable and okay with who he is.  The light Cas sees glowing softly behind Dean’s eyes during these times lights up his world.  Dean’s arm is around Cas’s waist and their intertwined hands are held out to the side.  A song Cas doesn’t recognize croons softly in the background as the pair begins to sway.

The first time Dean asked him to dance, Cas didn’t know what to do.  He had never danced before.  It didn’t exactly come up very often in the life of a warrior of God.  But Dean had been uncharacteristically patient and had shown Cas where to place his hands and how to move his feet.  At first, they had just turned slowly in a circle, Cas staring at their feet and Dean smiling gently at the top of his head.  But as the angel had learned, they had progressed.  Dean taught Cas how to dance like the couples in the old musicals they watched together on rainy Saturdays, curled up on the couch with beers and blankets and nowhere to be but with each other.  Dean admitted in a reminiscent voice that he always loved these as a kid, from the first time he saw one at a drive in movie with Sharon Whitfield in Tucson.  After they found the bunker, he built up a collection, one movie at a time, White Christmas, South Pacific, Oklahoma, Sound of Music.  Dean had always loved watching the people dance.  It was so fluid and natural and beautiful.  So when he dated Keisha, a ballroom dance instructor who lived in Charleston, he had her teach him how to dance like that.

He taught Cas how to waltz, tango, salsa, swing, and foxtrot.  It wasn’t ever a regular thing.  Just every so often, Dean would put on a record, walk up to Cas, and ask him to dance.  And off they would go, gliding smoothly across the floor.  Sometimes Cas would get tangled up in feet and legs and would go sprawling across the floor, generally toppling Dean with him.  They would wind up in a pile of limbs and Dean would laugh until he was red in the face and tears were leaking out of the corner of his eyes and his laughter would make Cas laugh too and he thought this must be his new heaven.

But now Cas knows what he’s doing, so when Dean steps forward, he steps back and their dance begins.  Cas realizes he does know the song playing.  It’s a song called The Rain Song by Led Zepplin.  He and Dean move in sweeping circles around the room, comfortable in each other’s arms.

_It is the springtime of my loving - the second season I am to know_   
_You are the sunlight in my growing - so little warmth I've felt before._   
_It isn't hard to feel me glowing - I watched the fire that grew so low._

Dean is humming softly in the back of his throat and Castiel is lost in the beauty of this man.  His green eyes, beaming that gentle light.  The freckles dusted across his nose, his cheeks, his forehead and chin.  Those lips he knows taste like beer and brimstone and oak.  The press of his chest against the angel’s, the confidence with which he moves, the richness of his voice.  Cas is lost in the music and in this man.

_It is the summer of my smiles - flee from me Keepers of the Gloom._   
_Speak to me only with your eyes. It is to you I give this tune._   
_Ain't so hard to recognize - These things are clear to all from_   
_time to time._

Dean’s eyes melt into his and as the intensity of the song increases, so do their steps.  Cas doesn’t even have to think; moving with Dean is as natural as life and the music carries them, lifting their feet and their hearts and how could a body this small hold a love this profound?

_Talk Talk - I've felt the coldness of my winter_   
_I never thought YOU would ever go. I cursed the gloom that set upon us..._   
_But I know that I love you so_

Dean is singing now as the song reaches its peak and Castiel feels a thrill run down his body as Dean belts out “But I know that I love you so”, eyes closed and head tilted back even as he spins Cas around.  The angel knows he’s not saying it to him, not really.  Dean doesn’t say “I love you.”  But all the same, it feels like he is as the hunter pulls Cas back in and holds him close.

_These are the seasons of emotion and like the winds they rise and fall_   
_This is the wonder of devotion - I seek the torch we all must hold._   
_This is the mystery of the quotient - Upon us all a little rain must fall...It's just a little rain..._

Dean’s voice fades back out to a hum as the song winds to a close and he rests his forehead against Cas’s.  Cas closes his eyes and tries to lock in this moment.  This exact, perfect second in time.  The song coming to an end, Dean holding him in his arms, chests pressed together and foreheads touching and Castiel’s soul singing songs of such magnitude he can’t believe the walls aren’t trembling.  And when Dean kisses him gently, sweetly, he whispers the thing he can’t hold inside any more than he could tear out his own soul.

“I love you.” 

The words hang there in the misty breath between them, delicate as ice-spun spiderwebs on a cold morning.  Dean smiles and presses a kiss to Castiel’s forehead.

“I know.”

And for the angel, that’s more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested in listening to the song, it's The Rain Song by Led Zepplin. You can find it here ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S4v-_p5dU34 ). Please leave comments and suggestions! I can be found on Tumblr at the same username (teatearsandbbc). My ask is always open for requests, prompts, or just to talk. If you're not on Tumblr, you can email me at teatearsandbbc@gmail.com


End file.
